Mario Party 10
|genre = Party game |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platform = Wii U |media = |requirements = |pregame = Mario Party: Island Tour |nxtgame = }} Mario Party 10 is a game for the Wii U. It is the tenth home console installment for the Wii U and the fourteenth installment in the Mario Party series, and has many features from from its predecessor. The game features a standard Party Mode (similar in gameplay to the Party Mode from Mario Party 9), and a new mode called Bowser Party, in which one player controls Bowser using the GamePad, and exclusive minigames can be played. Mini Stars return in normal party, as well as vehicles in all modes. This game is also compatible with amiibo. Gameplay Mario Party 10 plays out similarly to Mario Party 9. All the players ride in a vehicle and they will collect mini-stars. There is also a mode called amiibo party in which players can move around the board freely and separated much like the gameplay style in Mario Party 8. Also, a fifth player with the gamepad can control Bowser in Bowser Party. Bowser can effect the players on the board and in mini-games. Amiibo Amiibos can be used to play amiibo Party, there is a special Super Mario amiibo wave coming out with the game. A special token can also be assigned to an amiibo that players can use during the game. All other amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series grant an amiibo Bonus. Tapping any other amiibo to the Gamepad unlocks a Scratch Ticket, which unlocks Mario Party Points that can be used to buy many things within the game. * amiibo Party amiibo Party is a special game unlocked by scanning a amiibo, you use the special Super Mario Wave to play it, you can use 1 amiibo to play as, and other players can use different amiibos. Game types Bowser Party Bowser Party is a game with up to 5 players. The person on the GamePad plays as Bowser, while the others on the Wii Remotes are the other characters. Mario Party Mario Party plays similarly to Mario Party 9. amiibo Party amiibo Party is a special game unlocked by scanning an amiibo. You can use amiibos from the Super Mario series or from the Super Smash Bros. series (compatible with only Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Rosalina, Wario, and Donkey Kong amiibos) to play it, you can use 1 amiibo to play as, and other players can use different amiibos. Boards Mario Party Boards *Mushroom Park *Haunted Trail *Whimsical Waters *Airship Central *Chaos Castle Amiibo Party Boards *Mario Board *Luigi Board *Peach Board *Yoshi Board *Toad Board *Bowser Board *Roslina Board *Wario Board *Donkey Kong Board Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Rosalina *Donkey Kong *Toadette (unlockable) *Spike (unlockable) *Bowser (Bowser Party only) Not Playable *Nabbit Bosses Mini-games Trivia *Excluding the volleyball game from Mario Party 4 and the Super Duel Mode from Mario Party 5, this is the first time Bowser is a playable character in a Mario Party game. *Donkey Kong is playable in this game marking the first time since Mario Party 4 since he was playable. **However, Donkey Kong is still playable in Mario Party 5 if someone builds up his machine in the Super Duel Mode. *This is the first new Mario game of 2015. *This is the first Mario game overall to use amiibos. *This is the only Mario Party game on the Wii U. *''Mario Party 10'' is the second game in the Mario Party series to use Dice Blocks in the event of a tie in minigames, the first being Mario Party: Island Tour. *This is Nabbit's first appearance in a Mario Party. Gallery ShyGuyShuffleDonuts.png Th.jpg|A board in Mario Party 10. File:Bowser_party.png| Trailer Mario Party 10 - E3 2014 Trailer - E3 2014 File:Mario Party 10 - Mini-Game Mayhem - Gamescom 2014 File:Mario Party 10 - Introducing Amiibo Party Trailer de:Mario Party 10 Category:Stubs Category:Mario Party series Category:Games Category:Wii U games Category:Mario Party 10 Category:2015 games Category:Spin-offs